A Snowy Day
A Snowy Day is the 10th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present § Tigger § Candace (North America) § Tickety Tock § Bear § Thomas § Phineas § Ferb § Goofy § Lilo & Annie § Blue (debut) § Snowman (debut) Summaryhttps://byron.fandom.com/wiki/A_Snowy_Day?action=edit&section=3 Candace wanted to figure out what Tigger wants to do in the snow. Recap It's a snowy day and we're going outside to play. They play a game of Tigger's Clues to figure out what Tigger wants to do in the snow. The first clue was a carrot. Later on, they observe snowflake patterns with Phineas Mrs. Ferb. In the Skidoo segment, they help Blue to fix the scene depicted in a snowglobe to match the winter season. After skidooing back home, Candace finds the second clue on a hat. We also help Tigger to figure what he's missing when his loses some winter clothing items while trying to get dressed to get ready to go outside. Thomas comes inside and shakes the snow off. Some get on the thinking chair. In the package, some kids were making paper snowflakes. Not long after that, Candace finds the third clue on a big snowball. Candace draws it out and returns to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a carrot, a hat and a snowball. Candace thought that they could put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. That was a silly answer. The viewer studied the 3 clues and thought making a snowman was a better idea. After figuring Tigger’s Clues, Candace & Tigger head outside to make a snowman. Phineas, Ferb, Tigger, and Goofy helped decorate it. After that, Candace sings the now its time for So Long Song and this episode ends. Trivia/Goofs § The Sledding music was later used in the Season 3 holiday special Tigge’s Big Holiday and the Season Four Episode The Anything Box. § The Ice Skating music was later used in "Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and "Math!". § This is the only episode appearance of Blue. § This was the third episode to use No It's a clue from Adventures in Art. § This marks that this is the first time the third clue was found straight after the Video Package segment. § Snow wasn't seen until later after the intro. § This is the first time it has snowed on an episode of Tigger's Clues. It is also the only time is snows in Season 1. § A picture of their own house was on the pink living room picture frame. § Candace's skidoo tone accidently plays when Tigger skidooed into the snowglobe. § This episode is the second of two on the VHS release of Tigger's Big Holiday and the DVD release of Tigger's First Holiday. § The video uses a combined credits sequence which doesn't properly separate the crew from each episode. § The format used is Season 3 Generic. § The music clip from the credits is heard from Tigger’s Big Musical. § There is a Disneyelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Geography. § Just like the later episode Winnie the Pooh Comes Over, the Mailtime Segment takes place rather close to the end instead of more towards the middle. § Candace does not look happy during the Mail Time song. § The music is also faster then usual. § This is the first time to have a clue moving by itself while making a sound. § Thomas and Goofy did not appear during the theme song. § Same with The Trying Game. § When Candace says Hi to the viewer, her voice is high-pitched. § When Candace is going to play Tigger's Clues and gets rid of the pawprint with a shovel. Her hair from Late Season 1 is almost used. § During Candace’s message saying he needs the viewer's help to figure out the answer, his hair is now different from the other episodes. This has also happened in the previous episode Pretend Time. § This was the first episode when Candace didn't sing the So Long Song inside the house. § This will happen again in later episodes. § Angela Santomero is yet again credited as Angela C. Santomero.